Hoshimiya Kimochi's solo debut Performance
Performer:' 'Hoshimiya Kimochi * Episode: Cheer Up! It's Operation Bizarre * Song: LIKEY * Coord: Neon Blocks Coord * Appeal: Popcorn Premiere Start No matter how little time had passed since the rehearsal, getting over stage fright was not an easy task. Even seconds before her planned debut, she was shivering, she had a lot of doubts. She even felt like turning back and apologizing to everyone...but that was what Mizu wanted, wasn't it? She wanted to prove Kimochi was a fake Idol, a coward Idol...well, too bad for her, if that's what she wanted, she was going to do exactly the opposite. She raised her cards Kimochi: Trendy Freak...the Brand that I spent all these months designing...is finally about to take off. That means I am going to take off, right? Okay then! Harukori Mizu, I'm about to prove you wrong, so get ready! "Player Mochi, ready to enter the Stage!" Mochi went into Heaven's Gate, and went on the stage after getting changed Performance ii ne Me likey Me likey likey likey Me likey likey likey dokidokidoki Heart heart Me likey Me likey likey likey Me likey likey likey dokidokidoki A slight hint of Kimochi's aura appeared in the form of multiple color pixels circling around her appushiteshimau no tsui ne chottoshita koto de mo subete kono gamen no naka watashi kirei ka na mada iwazu ni kakusu gyutto osharesugiru no wa honto mendokusai soredemo zettai chuutohanpa toka wa yada (Oh) mainichi mune odorasetekureru ne motto daitan demo ii ne BB cream pappappa Lipstick de mamama kamera wa shoujiki? “kirei?” kore mite waratte kanarazu oshite haatogata no akai botan Heart heart gomen chotto uso kamo “ii ne” kotoba dake ja tarinai yo ne demo suki nerenai kurai chikokushichatte mo ii kamo zutto miterun desho hitokoto mo iezu motto soba ni kite yo kizuite hoshii yo kore ijou kakushitakunai no uh kyou ni kagitte hekomu ne ageteru furi mo chotto ne anata wa mu hannou de watashi wa “Oh no!” nora nai sasoi dake kuru ne Oh nee matte nee matte chakushin messeeji ima touchaku ichinichijuu kimochi Up down demo ureshikute odotchau ne Kimochi began her dance break, by the time she finished it, she performed the regular version of '''Popcorn Premiere''' ii ne Me likey Me likey likey likey Me likey likey likey dokidokidoki Heart heart Me likey Me likey likey likey Me likey likey likey dokidokidoki Heart heart End Kimochi closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping she didn't do too bad. Then, the audience began cheering. She opened her eyes, not only Hime and Tlali were there, there was also people who supported SHERBET in the Dramtic Cup, there were Megumi and Mai...heck, even some of her Twitch subscribers were there! ...She realized she was actually loved, she never felt such confidence before, she was so confident that she quickly bowed to the public before running after Mizu, whom she saw leaving the place. Things better be settled nowCategory:User:ApricotBeat Category:Kimo Hoshimiya (chara) Category:Performances